Never Knew I Needed
by YueSoEul
Summary: It wasn't until I meet you...


I hate my MP3 when I put it on shuffle mode. The song had been ringing in my ears for DAYS begging me to write a fanfiction inspired by it. I've wanted to write it as well, but given the time constraint, I haven't had much time to type the idea out. Right now, I'm practically cheating my work time to write – a bit. I wrote it out on a whim… **One-shot**!

* * *

If anyone were to ask So Yi Jeong six years ago if he was ever going to settle down and change his habit, he would have turn on his charming smile and that would be an enough answer. It was highly unlikely, six years ago; it would have been his obvious answer. Then, she walked into his life, or rather he walked into hers and she never allowed him to walk out of it. She turned his world upside down, caused him to question his motive and most importantly, confront his own feelings. She caused him to be terrified, unsure, completely out of his head. She forced him to think through everything and just as he was still trying to figure it all out, she gave him another thing to think about, she was letting him go.

Of course, by that time it was too late, he didn't even know it, but he knew he couldn't let her just leave. She made him take a step back from his life, reassessed the whole situation and even then he wasn't sure. Still, he made her an ambiguous promise. He wanted her around but to ask her to stay when he wasn't even certain of his own feelings, even for a cold-hearted Casanova, he knew that would be wrong. She was much too precious to be trifled with. He just knew she was something to him, labeling the feeling took longer as he continued with his inner battle.

Four years, he was away from her for four years, four long years where he had hoped for nothing but to just see her face again. It took him four years to come to terms with his own feelings. He returned only when he was sure, he was certain that he could finally offer her the life she very well deserved. As he promised her, she was the first person he went to see. Even his friends whom he had known all his life came second, even his own family. The moment he saw her, he was even more certain of it. He cannot, no; he refused to let her go.

When her student asked him about everything and nothing, he had patiently answered them even when all he wanted was to pull her out of the classroom and tell her how much he had missed her. Then that question came, who he was to her. They hadn't kept in touch regularly, just a handful of emails over the period of four years he was away. It wasn't enough, but their studies kept them apart. It never extinguish his feelings for her, not even one bit, in fact, it could have very well burned brighter. He smiled at the question, knowing from the way it was phrase, her feelings for him was unchanged as well.

It took him everything to keep his cool as he watched her face burned with embarrassment. She was as beautiful as ever, if it was even possible she had gotten even prettier. "How did you know?" He answered the question with another question and watched her face turned a deeper shade of red. She was flustering as the student cheered happily and one of them skipped forward to drag him over to her. "Hey," That was all that he could say as he stopped dead facing her. "Hi," Her reply was as short as his greeting as she tried to find her voice.

Just as they open their mouth to speak, the bell rang, indicating the children's lunch break and she quickly slipped into her teacher mode, hoarding the student around for lunch. He couldn't help but watch her move briskly among her students as she answered random questions thrown at her. A young girl had found his hand and was tugging onto it. It felt comfortable as he began to help her with her students.

Stealing her away from her afternoon class was easy as everyone was practically pushing her out of the building. His reputation as a Casanova was only a memory, but his reputation as the Young Master of the So family was still there, he still had a few pull, not to mention being in the F4 and best friend with the owner of the school helped. He flustered face remained as they walked side by side; he had driven to Han River Park just because. He noticed how she was tugging on the hem of her shirt while trying to look as passive as ever. He couldn't help but grin, something never changed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Ga Eul began to spoke after a long silence. He knew exactly what she had meant, but teasing her was one of his favourite past time and he wasn't about to stop even when he had finally realized his actual feelings towards her. "Do what?" Yi Jeong replied casually as he took another step, completely unfazed. "Lie to the kids about being my boyfriend," Ga Eul replied, she sounded anxious and embarrassed. As if she would rather jump into a volcano than to have to stand beside him. "Do you have a boyfriend studying in Sweden that I knew nothing about?" He asked playfully. Just because he wasn't in touch with her as often as he would like, it didn't mean that the F4 had not been feeding him information about her even when he didn't want to hear about it, Woo Bin can be a busy body sometimes.

"No, I-" Ga Eul struggled to find her words. "You could just say that I was delusional," She rambled on. It was amusing to see her flustering about but Yi Jeong knew just how far he could play the game. A smile formed on his face as he heard her suggestion. "You'd probably loose your job if I did that," He said simply and watched her ponder at the statement. "Besides, I wasn't lying, not technically," He added casually, shoving his hand into his pocket. "I am a boy – well, a man if you want to be specific and a friend, so, I am your boy-friend," He continued. It was a silly argument but he could see her disappointed look as it dawned upon her that he was probably just being nice.

"Oh," Ga Eul stated, nodding slowly agreeing even thought it was obvious she was hoping he was going to give her a different answer. She had stopped in her track causing Yi Jeong to stop as well, he couldn't help but grin as he watched her face contorted trying to digest and maybe trying to make sense of what was happening. She could drive him crazy but she didn't even know it which irritated and amused Yi Jeong at the same time. When Ga Eul started to walk again, Yi Jeong slowly followed, give her a small space. His mind wandered, thinking of everything and nothing that caused him to drop his guard.

He didn't even realize when she had stopped to turn to face him. But, it was too late when he did and they collided. She stumbled backwards and he, though stunned quickly grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling her back to him. It was the closest they had been in years and memory flooded of the first time she had almost fallen when he had to catch her. She froze in place, shocked at the close proximity between them. Yi Jeong was speechless, but he knew if he said anything he would loose all the courage he had left. At the back of his head, Yi Jeong prayed hard for neither of their cellphones to ring as he leaned closer.

An eternity must have passed, for it felt exactly like that before Yi Jeong could finally feel his lips pressing on Ga Eul's. He noticed how her eyes widened, reading his intention at the very last minute but whatever sort of resistance she had set her mind to turn to dust the moment their lips met. Kissing Ga Eul was nothing like any other kiss Yi Jeong had before. He was not guarding his feelings, he wasn't being cautious not to fall. Not at all, he was letting himself loose in the moment, he was kissing someone he loved with all his heart and it felt different. And Ga Eul was definitely kissing him back.

Only after his lungs was screaming for air that Yi Jeong finally broke the kiss, holding Ga Eul in place with his left hand comfortable circling her waist while his right hand casually tuck away the strand of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you," He said slowly, trying to gauge the state of emotion she was in. No doubt she was in shock. "Yah! Sunbae, you can't go around kissing a girl just because you felt like it," Ga Eul yelped, she recovered fast. Her respond however caused Yi Jeong to laugh. Her embarrassment was apparent, but she was determined not to let Yi Jeong see just how flustered she was. He was playing with her sanity again.

"I can, if the girl happened to be my girlfriend," Yi Jeong replied casually. _Girlfriend? _The word echoed through Ga Eul's mind. She was trying to figure out just what had happened and… "Yes, I'm a girl and your friend, but people don't go around kissing their friends of opposite gender," Ga Eul fired back and Yi Jeong just had to laugh at it. Ga Eul was giving him a taste of his own medicine and he couldn't help but find it amusing. She was being careful not to jump and he knew that better than she thought he did.

"No, they don't," Yi Jeong stated simply with a small grin. He was amused, but at the same time annoyed. He had hoped that he didn't have to spell it out for Ga Eul, but she was determined not to set herself up for heartbreak. "But, technically you're a woman," He added, teasing slightly. "So, I'm your woman friend?" Ga Eul replied, titling her head slightly, Yi Jeong was not making any sense and Yi Jeong was getting even more frustrated by the minute. "Yah!" Yi Jeong groaned. "Chu Ga Eul, do I need to spell it out for you?" He asked, trying to sound irritated but it came out as frustrated phrase. "Spell what for me?" Ga Eul asked in turned, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

_Aish, this girl. _Yi Jeong thought irritably. "Why would I promise to come to see you first as soon as I return if you're not every bit important to me?" He replied her question with an answer. Ga Eul's face turned from confusion to a deep shade of red due to embarrassment. "I haven't even gone to see the guys yet," He added in a matter-of-fact tone. "You haven't?" Ga Eul replied slowly, her voice came out but it sounded nothing like her own. Yi Jeong's gaze turned soft. "I made a promise to you, didn't I?" He stated, hoping this time around Ga Eul understood what his intention. Ga Eul could only nod as her face turned even redder. Chocking on her own breath, she opened her mouth again; "So… Does this means we're dating?" Ga Eul started to ask carefully, each word fell out of her mouth slowly.

Yi Jeong managed another smile. _You have no idea what you meant to me Ga Eul, but I promised I'd show you every day for the rest of my life. _He thought privately. "You bet," He responded finally, pulling Ga Eul closer before planting another searing kiss onto her lips. _No, you have no idea at all Ga Eul even when you've singled handedly turned my world upside down and showed me what I've been missing all along. _

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 17th August 2011


End file.
